


Crop Top, Gum Drop (Sabriel)

by PastelSammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSammy/pseuds/PastelSammy
Summary: Gabriel is a highschooler who couldn't care less about grades. When he meets his neighbors, the Winchesters, things change for him- for better or for worse. Sam especially catches his eye, causing the golden-brown to fall head over heels for him. Read more to find out more!Like my other story/stories, this'll be on Quotev and Wattpad, too.Enjoy ♥DO NOT COPY TO ANY OTHER THING WITHOUT ASKING PERMISSION FROM ME!!!!!





	1. The Cherry-Red Door (1)

**Author's Note:**

> There is swearing, and all that jazz. That's why it's rated T+ :')  
> Enjoy the story, give me constructive criticism please.

A boy with golden-brown hair sat on a porch chair in front of a fairly large periwinkle house, a sucker plopped into his mouth. His honey colored eyes looked down at his phone, scrolling through photos of candy, or selfies people took on instagram. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he grew bored of people fishing for likes and comments. He went inside, kicking his shoes off at the door and running up the plush-carpeted stairs. The boy toppled onto his yellow bed with little candy designs on it, placing his fluffy pillows in a way that supported his back. The golden-brown got a marigold colored book out, pulling out a key and unlocking the side. He placed his earbuds into his ears, playing 'Cocoa Hooves' by Glass Animals. Reaching over to his black-cherry wood desk, the teen grabbed a pen with a plastic cat on top. He began to write in his journal, sucking on his sucker. His days were usually boring, and school never was fun. Sure, he acted like he loved everybody, but really he was just a sucker for relationships, and had a fear of being alone. The boy lost count of how many boyfriends and girlfriends he's had, but he didn't care. Dating was fun for him, but he came and went like the seasons. His phone buzzed, causing him to groan as he tried to grab it. After managing to grasp it, he checked his notifications. 'Gabriel! Come take cookies down to our new neighbors who moved in yesterday. Dad is busy with his books, and I'm doing my homework.' The text read, causing the boy, Gabriel, to grunt in annoyance. He always had to be the one to do things since he never really did anything, even when the others were perfectly capable of doing it themselves. Gabriel got out of bed, looking in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. He fixed his crop top so it was evenly distributed on each shoulder, pulling his shorts up slightly so it appeared as if he had a more pinched waist. He padded down the stairs, grabbing the cookies on the counter in a swift movement. His slightly tan, dark haired brother was sitting at the table, his nose in a book. "God, Cas." the hazel-eyed boy grouched, "Do you ever go and have fun?" His brother let out a long, bothered sigh. "Don't you ever study and get good grades?" Castiel countered, cocking a brow. Gabe pouted, sticking his lip out for effect. The chocolate-haired boy rolled his eyes, ordering, "Go and give our neighbors the cookies, Gabe." Giving in, the teen slogged out the door, heading over to the white house next to theirs. He gave his head a shake, putting a smile on his face. 'Cmon Gabe,' the teen thought, 'Maybe they have relationship-material residents.' He knocked on the door, leaning against one of the support poles of the house. The cherry-red door swung open, revealing a tall teen with a muscular build, tan skin, brunette hair, and the most beautiful hazel eyes. 'Definitely relationship-material.' The golden-brown thought as he smirked at the boy, handing him the cookies. "Heya, I'm Gabe, your neighbor." He greeted, putting his hand out to shake. The boy graciously took it, shaking it firmly. He simpered back at Gabriel, "And I'm Sam." "Nice to meetcha, Sam." Gabe winked, taking Sam aback, before he quickly reformed himself. A deep voice yelled from behind, "Who's at the door, Sammy?" "The neighbor," Sam answered, "Gabriel." Another boy came up to the door, glancing at the cookies with hungry eyes. "You brought cookies?" The sandy-blonde man asked, his olive-green eyes meeting Gabe's honey ones. "Yep. Fresh from the store." The golden-brown joked, putting a hand on his hip. "Yeah," Dean took the cookies from Sam, "Thanks." The olive-green eyed young adult gave Gabriel a 'I-only-care-about-the-food-but-I'll-smile-to-make-you-think-I-like-you' smile, patting Sam on the back before leaving to, probably, eat all the cookies. The brunette rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Dean's like that. Anyways, it was nice meeting you!" Gabriel nodded, "Nice meeting you too, Sammy." "It's Sam to you. Only Dean can call me that." The boy stated, closing the door. Gabe cringed, 'Keep in mind- Don't call Sam "Sammy", or you anger the Moose.' He left their front door, going back into his own home. "See? That wasn't that bad." Castiel stated, keeping his eyes on his history book as Gabriel walked inside. The boy rolled his eyes, "You don't know that, you weren't watching." The dark-haired boy chuckled, pushing his glasses up. "I would know if it went bad if you were acting grouchy, which you're not." He stated, glancing at the golden-brown teen. Gabriel scoffed, reaching up to the top shelf of the pantry and pulling a box of oreos down. He kissed them, opening the lid and taking a handful. "I mean, they were both hot." The teen stated while shoving oreos in his mouth. Gabe's brother glared at this actions, wanting to scold him but knowing the stubborn teen would just shove more in his mouth. Castiel let a deep, half-hearted sigh, focusing back in his homework as Gabriel headed back upstairs. The golden-brown bounced onto his bed, grabbing his pen and unlocking his journal. He promptly began to write in the yellow book, recording every detail about his neighbor. His hot neighbor. During the midst of his writing, a thud scared Gabriel, causing him to sit up. He looked where the sound came from, watching as a pebble hit his window. He opened it, looking for the culprit of the rock throwing. Sam was at his window, which was directly across from Gabe's. "Sorry, I just needed to get your attention." The brunette stated, resting his elbows on the window. Gabe chuckled, "It's fine. I thought you didn't want to talk to me after I called you Sammy?" The other male chuckled, sighing. "Yeah, sorry about that," Sam atoned, "I didn't mean to come off so harsh." The golden-brown smiled at the tall teen, "Welp, I forgive you, Samsquatch." "Samsquatch?" Sam questioned, raising a brow. "Yep, Samsquatch." Gabe stated, smirking impishly at the boy. The brunette rolled his eyes, "You really are something, aren't you." Gabe climbed out of his window, sitting on the edge. "Yep! I'm the bestest person!" He proclaimed, lifting his head up as if he won a prise. Sam corrected the teen, "'Bestest' isn't a word, Gabriel." "Well," He crossed his arms, "I just made it a word." "You can't do that-" "Yes I can." "Okay... if you say so." Sam rolled his eyes, snickering. The two talked for a long while, before Sam decided to head to bed. They bid each other goodnight, closing their windows and going back to their own business. Sam got in bed, and Gabriel watched Netflix till 05:30, then finally got in bed. Both boys at night sighed, looking up at their ceiling. They couldn't stop thinking about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy! I have been really excited to write this book! I love Gabriel in a crop-top, its just.... too good. I promise I'll be updating "The Quiet Boy", too. It's just with school and all that I have time for only one story at a time. I hope y'all can understand! <3 Cotton Candy


	2. Glitter Backpacks Are Cool (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to school and Gabe introduces Sam to his friends to Sam. :)

It was 06:00 in the morning when the lights from the house next door seeped through Gabriel's curtains, waking him up. He yawned, stretching his limbs as he pulled himself out of bed. The golden-brown teen walked over to his window, trying to find where the light source was. Sam's room. His neighbor's window was open, giving Gabriel an idea. Taking one of his many bags of candy, the short teen lifted his arm back, then thrusted it forward, launching the candy at Sam's window. It crashed into the boy, who was in the middle of changing his shirt. Sam yelped, quickly pulling his shirt off to see who threw it. Peeking out the window, the brunette noticed Gabriel laughing his head off at his window. "Really, Gabriel?" Sam asked with a sigh, glaring at the smaller teen. Gabe looked Sam up and down, mumbling, "Hottie." "What?" Sam asked, raising a brow. The golden-brown just shook his head, "Nothin', Samsquatch." "That name's sticking, isn't it." The brunette groaned, putting a flannel on. Gabriel nodded with a smirk, "Always and forever."

After talking for a few minutes, Sam went downstairs to go eat some breakfast. Sighing, Gabe took the opportunity to go get dressed. He grabbed a light pink crop top with a small watermelon-pink heart on the chest. He put on black fishnet leggings, slipping black booty-shorts over them. To finish off the outfit, the golden-brown put on black converse, glancing at himself in his full-body mirror. Happy with the look, the teen set off to go work on some makeup. He never did anything too eccentric, just some mascara and lipstick mostly. Quickly grabbing a pop tart for breakfast, he headed back upstairs to see Sam finish getting ready. The brunette was putting papers in his binder, which he put in his plaid backpack. Gabriel chortled, "So flannel's your thing, huh?" This caught the tall teen's attention, causing him to look up from where he was. "Yeah," Sam's eyes met with Gabe's, making both teens smile, "I guess."

The two talked for a little while longer before a voice called from somewhere inside Sam's house. "Coming!" Sam yelled, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. Turning to Gabriel, the brunette asked, "You go to West Woods Highschool, right?" Gabe nodded, "Yep, looks like I'll be seeing you there." Sam nodded, closing his window and turning off the light. The hazel-eyed boy groaned at the thought of school. He got his backpack ready, which was a glittery gold, and headed downstairs. "Can I get a ride?" Gabe asked Castiel, who had just gotten his keys. The dark-haired man shrugged, "Sure."

Gabe got into his brother's blue Jetta, throwing his backpack in the back seat. Castiel got in not too long after the golden-brown teen. He turned the key, starting the engine and backing out. Castiel began to play terrible country music, causing Gabe to mentally groan. "Could you play something different?" The golden-brown asked, causing Cas to smile. He chuckled, "I'm the one driving you to school when I could have left you at home." Gabriel huffed, crossing his arms. He did have a point. Eventually, they got to the high school. The small teen grabbed his sparkly backpack and plopped a strawberry lollipop into his mouth.

He pulled out his pineapple-yellow, fuzzy phone, plugging in his earphones and playing music. The honey-eyed boy danced his way into school, going straight to his locker and plunked his backpack into his locker, slamming the blue door closed. He began to make his way to the commons area, where most kids gathered to talk before class. Gabe noticed a group of guys and girls he knew, sneaking past everyone as he walked up to the group. He snuck up behind a girl with chocolate-brown hair, dark eyes, and beige skin. The golden-brown jumped up on her back, smirking evilly. "What the h-" She tried to gain her balance, turning to see who jumped on her. Noticing it was Gabriel, she rolled her eyes with a smile. The honey-eyed man chuckled, "Heya, Ruby." Ruby, the girl he had just jumped on, had been one of his past lovers. It wasn't anything big, they were over in about two days since the girl only wanted to be friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. Soon a girl with long blonde hair, fair skin, and mocha-brown eyes trotted up to the group. "Meg!" Gabe smiled, hugging the girl, "You dyed your hair?!" Meg frowned, scrunching her nose. "No, I didn't. Stupid ass Crowley and all his friends thought it'd be funny to trick me into bleaching my hair." The rest of the group proceeded to talk about how much they hated Crowley, before the bell rang and they all headed to class.

First period for Gabe was Social Dance, one of his favorites. He never liked having to get changed into PE clothes, but that was required for both Dance and PE. The golden-brown ambled to the gym, going to the locker room. When he got inside, he was surprised to see his neighbor, Sam. "Samsquatch! I didn't know you were in this class!" Gabe stated, walking up to the tall teen. The brunette turned to Gabe, "Oh, you take PE?" "Nope," The smaller teen stated, popping his p, "I take Dance. We share the same locker room, but PE is in the gym, and Dance has its own separate room." Sammy nodded, understanding. "Makes sense," He mumbled, taking his shirt off. Gabe watched him as he changed into his PE clothes, winking at him when Sam caught him looking. "Are you gonna get changed or just... watch me?" The hazel-eyed boy asked, closing his Gym locker. Gabe shrugged, "Dunno, you're pretty hot." Sam immediately blushed at the statement, turning and leaving. The golden-brown haired teen shrugged, pulling off his clothes and changing into his uniform.

Like usual, Gabe aced the lesson in Dance. That was the one class he actually tried in, unlike all other periods. The periods flew by for Gabe, since all he did was doodle and look at stuff on his phone. When lunch rolled around, the golden-brown got extra excited. He hoped the Sam would have the same lunch as him so that he could introduce him to all his friends. Scoping out for the tall teen, Gabriel eventually scouted him, running over to the male. He lightly punched his arm, earning a chuckle from Sam. "Cmon! Sit with me!" The golden-brown simpered, grabbing Sammy's hand and dragging him to his table. Everyone glanced over at him, smiling at the male. Gabriel began to introduce all his friends to Sam, pointing at each one as he did so. "This is Meg, Ruby, Charlie, Jo, and Ash." All the owners of the names waved as their names were called. Sam smiled, "It's nice to meet you." The brunette sat down with all of them, talking as they ate their lunch.

Gabriel continued to stare at Sam, observing everything about him. He looked at the way his hair was swept to left, the way he scrunched his back to appear smaller and less intimidating. He also noticed his eyes, how they looked like they had small sunflowers in them. Charlie nudged him, wiggling her brows. Leaning to Gabe's ear, she whispered, "You like him, don't you?" The golden-brown rolled his eyes. "No dur, sherlock." He jokingly pushed her, causing her to giggle. "Your secret's safe with me." The red-headed girl winked, continuing to eat her lunch.

Eventually the time came when they had to go home. Gabriel snatched a pop-tart from the vending machines, taking one out and putting the other in his backpack. As he munched on his Chocolate Sundae Pop-Tart, the golden-brown texted his brother, looking for a ride. He hoped that his brother wasn't busy, but he knew that probably was the case. As expected, Castiel was at his part-time job, leaving Gabe to walk two miles to his house. The teen put earbuds in, beginning to make his way to his home.

Gabriel stopped by the candy shop on his way home, stocking up on his sweet treats to hide in his room. His thoughts wandered to Sam, causing him to have the desire to get the brunette something. Knowing his neighbor wasn't too fond of sweets, he found some 'healthy' apples in a nearby store, much to his disgust. The golden-brown had a fast metabolism, so he could eat practically anything and remain at his current weight.

After about 25 minutes, the small teen reached his home. He jogged upstairs, plopping his candy on his bed. He threw his backpack at the wall, quickly walking over to the window. He saw three silhouettes, a tall one (in which he knew was Sam), a smaller, yet younger looking one (who he presumed to be Dean), and one that appeared to have a beard (which Gabe guessed to be their father). The bearded man had a bottle in his hand, lifting it up in angry gestures as the three figures argued. Gabe watched sadly, hoping this wouldn't end up badly.

But he was wrong.

The man lifted the beer bottle high, bringing it down on Sammy's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.
> 
> Sorry for the late update! Highschool's a bitch. I have lots of homework and have been dealing with a possible mental disorder, as well as my friend being in the hospital.
> 
> Also, if you have any good angsty stories, please tell me I need some Sam Winchester angst.
> 
> OOF! This book will not be a vent story, so angst won't be often. This won't be constantly depressing like my book The Quiet Boy.
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> ~Cotton Candy


End file.
